Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 7: Never Returning Again
Chapter 7: Never Returning Again When Ryder and the pups arrive at The Lookout. They all got out of their vehicles, and went inside The Lookout with shocked looks on there faces. "I can't beleve that the Ghost Pups were real!" Ryder said, still in fear and shock. "Yeah. I'm NEVER going back to that place!" Tundra said with her head on Rocky's shoulder. "I agree with you Tundra," Rocky said, licking her forehead. Ryder stood looking at the pups, still shocked by what he saw, and agreed that he'd never go back to that house again. "Ok, so we all agree that we are never going back to that house?" Ryder asked the pups, making sure they all understood. "Yes. We are NEVER going back there again!" all of the pups said at the same time. Ryder smiled. "Good. So, what exactly happened to you pups in the house? How did you all end up looking like ghosts and monsters?" Ryder asked curiously. "There were traps set up all over the house!" Chase said answering Ryder's question. "First, I was a werewolf because of the pop up costume falling on top of me!" Tundra said shivering with fear. "Yeah, and I thought you were a werewolf forever!" Rocky said looking at Tundra. "Me and Rocky ran into the bathroom, but tripped on toilet paper, and we became mummies!" Rubble said looking at Ryder. "I got some plastic fangs stuck in my mouth, and tried to get them out. Then a closet opened up, and a red sheet cape fell on top me. After I got the cape around my neck, I became a vampire!" Zuma explained. "Marshall, Snowflake, Elsa, Skye and I all ran into the kitchen where a sheet slid off the table and fell on top of me, Snowflake and Elsa. I giggled, and got stuck under the sheet and became a ghost!" Chase said to Ryder. "Yeah, and you ran into the wall! HAHAHAHA!" Skye said, laughing at Chase. "That's because I couldn't see under the sheets, and let's not forget I was lift up by the ghost pups!" Chase said, looking at Skye. "Wow! Looks like I was the only one stuck under the Grim Reaper cloak!" Ryder said, look at the pup. "Yeah, but it doesn't stop there, Ryder! After we got scared by the ghost pups again, Skye and I ran into the dinning room, and saw the pup ghosts again. Some pop up ghosts came out of nowhere, and Skye and I got stuck under the sheets!" Marshall continued explaining. "Yeah, Snowflake and I ran into the laundry room when Skye and Marshall ran into the dining room. It wasn't easy to see in the laundry room though," Elsa said. "Elsa and I just ran into the laundry room, and got stuck under bed sheets that were hanging on a thread above us. It was worse for me though, because I tripped and ran into the dryer and got stuck under two bed sheets!" Snowflake added. "Yeah, same thing happened to us in the dinning room when we were struggling under the sheets. We couldn't see a thing!" Skye said looking at Ryder than Snowflake. "Then we were reunited and we thought they were ghosts!" Chase said looking at Elsa. "Then we all screamed different monsters," Tundra said looking at Ryder and then Rocky. "After that, we all ran into the dinning room where we saw Skye and Marshall under the sheets and thought they were ghosts!" Rocky continued saying. "Finally, after several minutes of screaming and running around, we all got a closer look at the 'ghosts and monsters, and realized it was actually the other pups!" Rubble explained. "Once we realized it was the other pups, we all helped each other take off the costumes, and sheets!" Tundra said. "I helped out with Tundra's costume," Rocky said smiling at Tundra. "Rubble and I tore the toilet paper off us," Rocky continued. "Then I helped out with Marshall and Skye's sheets!" Tundra said looking at Skye and Marshall. "Yeah, then I helped Chase, Elsa and Snowflake with the sheets!" Skye said, looking at the pups. "I was struggling with the vampire teeth which it had toothpaste on them!" Zuma said looking at Ryder. "After we were all out of our costumes, that's when we heard you call, Ryder. Then we followed your voice and reunited with you!" Chase said, finishing the pup's explanation. "Wow! It seems you all had quite a spooky adventure in the haunted house. I'm just glad all of that is over!" Ryder said. "So are we, Ryder!" the pups replied. Ryder smiled. "Happy Halloween everyone! What a bunch of good pups!" Ryder exclaimed as he looked at all of the pups. The pups smiled and wagged their tails. They were all just happy that the mystery was solved, they were all save, and that they were never going back to that haunted house ever again. THE END.